Jellicle Week Semptember 2010
by MistoFan10
Summary: SOOOOOOOOOOOOO this is meh entry for the Jellicle Week! ENJOY!
1. Sunday

Chapter One

Jellicle Week. Day: Sunday

Couple: Who else but Misto X Victoria!

Victoria sat in her hiding spot, under a dumpster, in a hole in the asphalt. She had stolen her little girl's T.V. and was watching her favorite show NCIS: Miami. "You know, I think Gibbs should take a Chill Pill." The aloof voice of Mistofelees startled Victoria. She jumped and landed on top of Mistofelees. She could feel herself blushing madly. "Sorry! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She whispered. Mistofelees pushed her arms away so she fell and her head landed on his chest.

"It's fun though." He chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as she sat up. "What was that for?" She asked. Mistofelees blushed, Victoria could see it. "Nothing, I just like hugging you." He murmured, clearly embarrassed. "It's okay Misto, I like it when you hug me." Victoria purred. She scooted closer and hugged him. "What was that for?" He whispered. "Nothing I just like hugging you." Victoria murmured. Mistofelees leant down and gently kissed her. "Was that my early Birthday present?" She giggled. "No, that was just my way of telling you I love you. You wait til your birthday, you'll get the best gift from me!" Mistofelees growled playfully.

"Look, I knew it was him who murdered sally!" Victoria gasped. "You like this show why?" Mistofelees asked. " I don't know, I just do." Victoria laughed.


	2. Monday

Chapter Three

Romantical Cat.

Victoria is a Romantical cat!

She loves walks in the forest, ice cream, dancing, singing, and lots of romance!

But she has an adventurous side to her. One time when she was little she went looking for Macavity's layer, thinking she could take him on herself. Of course she couldn't so Mistofelees ran after, after a while he finally convinced her to come home. He took her the long way through the forest. Victoria loved the scenery, and grabbed onto Misto's hand. "I love this walk!" She squeaked. "Me too." Mistofelees purred. He conjured up some magic and made the leaves dance, and the stream water twirl. He made all the twigs make a bridge, and all the tree's make a tunnel for them to walk through.

Victoria loved every second of it! She savored each and every detail up til today! Her and Misto still live in the Junkyard. They love to go through that forest walk every week.

Sorry for the SUPER DUPER short chapter. I was a little confused for today's theme. But at least I tried right?


	3. Tuesday

Chapter Three

Romantical Cat.

Victoria is a Romantical cat!

She loves walks in the forest, ice cream, dancing, singing, and lots of romance!

But she has an adventurous side to her. One time when she was little she went looking for Macavity's layer, thinking she could take him on herself. Of course she couldn't so Mistofelees ran after, after a while he finally convinced her to come home. He took her the long way through the forest. Victoria loved the scenery, and grabbed onto Misto's hand. "I love this walk!" She squeaked. "Me too." Mistofelees purred. He conjured up some magic and made the leaves dance, and the stream water twirl. He made all the twigs make a bridge, and all the tree's make a tunnel for them to walk through.

Victoria loved every second of it! She savored each and every detail up til today! Her and Misto still live in the Junkyard. They love to go through that forest walk every week.

Sorry for the SUPER DUPER short chapter. I was a little confused for today's theme. But at least I tried right?


	4. Wednesday!

Wednesday!

Thought I would never get home to type this!

"Are you sure about this?" Mistofelees hissed quietly. "I'm sure." Victoria whispered. "Plato will catch us! You know how he'll clobber ANY tom who tries to go out with you!" Mistofelees whispered back. "Viki! Babe? Where are you?" Plato called. Victoria hated Plato! She didn't want to be his 'Babe'! She would be friends with him. But being his mate was going WAY to far! "VIK!" He called again, this time more irritated. Victoria liked him as a boyfriend for maybe 3 minuetes, If that! He was abusive, he wanted more than a kiss, Victoria just wanted a peck on the lips. But Plato was trying to get more out of her! She was barely out of kitten hood! Plus Victoria knew that Mistofelees would NEVER try to force her into ANYTHING. "No Victoria, I wouldn't." Mistofelees smiled. Victoria giggled and playfully slapped Misto on the cheek(Not hard). "Stop reading my thoughts silly!" She giggled. "Okay." Misto smiled. "There you are! MISTO! What are you doing with MY girl!" Plato hissed.

Plato grabbed Victoria and yanked her away from Mistofelees pipe. "Plato! I am NOT your girl! I DON'T LIKE YOU! I NEVER WILL! WE WILL NEVER BE MATED!" Victoria hissed. "Don't be talking crazy dear." Plato laughed. "She's telling the truth Plato, she doesn't like you. She hates you. She loves me." Mistofelees tried to look brave in front of the rust colored tom. But no matter how brave Misto looked, Plato was still WAY taller. "Nonsense Mistofelees! If Victoria hated me, Victoria wouldn't let me do this." Plato started to lean down to kiss Victoria.

Victoria hissed and slapped him across the face with no mercy. "But, Viki-" "It's OVER Plato!" Victoria yowled. Then she ran over into Mistofelees arms. Plato glared at the two of them. "Fine!" He hissed.

Victoria and Mistofelees ran into the forest, near the tallest hill, and under the huge Oak Tree. Victoria hugged Misto. "I love you." She whispered. She leant up and kissed him gently. When she retreated Mistofelees looked worried. "What's wrong?" Victoria asked. "What about Plato? He'll find us tomorrow, and for sure try to kill me!" He fretted. Victoria put one finger up to his lips.

"Why can't you just live life! Forget about Tomorrow!" Victoria breathed. Mistofelees smiled. "Okay, if you say so." Then they regained the romantic kiss that started their love in the first place.

Yeah, kinda cheesy. But you know, I tried.


	5. Thursday!

Thursday

Remember, this is going to be SUPER hard to write for me! I was crying thinking about today's chapter, and after thinking a lot, I finally got it!

"Mistofelees?" Victoria whispered. "Hmm, what?" Mistofelees replied snapping back into reality. "Are you okay dear? All day you've been acting all cautious." Victoria pointed out. "I don't know what's going to happen today Viki, but today, somebody is going to get hurt, I can feel it." Mistofelees shuddered. "By hurt you mean, a broken arm, or a paper cut…. Right?" Victoria smiled. Mistofelees shook his head. "No Victoria, somebody is going to die today, I don't know who." He confessed. Victoria nodded. "Viki?" Misto asked.

"Yeah misto?" Victoria replied. "You know I love you right?" He asked. Victoria nodded and hugged Mistofelees. "Of Course Misto! I know that you love me more than life itself." Victoria whispered. "Yes, I do love you more than life itself." Mistofelees purred.

Later that day… oh no…

"MACAVITY!" Demeter screamed. "Oh no!" Victoria yelped. She ran to the other side of the Junkyard. "Viki…." A voice called, it sounded like misto, in pain. Victoria ran over. "Got you." It hissed. Victoria screeched as Macavity started to drag you away. "If I can't have Demeter, than I guess I'll just have to settle for you viki, you look enjoyable!" Macavity smiled evilly.

"DROP HER!" Mistofelees hissed. "Oh! Okay, but only if you fight me after I drop her!" Macavity hissed. He dropped Victoria and she landed with a painful *Thud!* "VIC!" Mistofelees gasped. Macavity didn't give her a chance to reach his love, he shot him with a bolt of black lightning. Mistofelees flew across the Junkyard hitting the tire with the back of his head. Mistofelees moaned in pain as he stood up. He hissed and shot a blue lightning bolt at Macavity but missed.

The battle went on for what seemed ages! Mistofelees was getting weaker, and weaker, and weaker, while Macavity just grew stronger with every strike. "Why?" Mistofelees moaned, he coughed up some blood and fell to the ground. "I've changed my mind, I'll come back for Demeter later." Macavity smiled. "Goodnight son, hope your NEVER ending sleep goes well." Macavity sneered, then he dissapered in a swirl of pitch black smoke.

"MISTOFELEES!" Victoria yowled. She rushed over and leant over the bleeding magician. "Misto? Misto! Mistofelees please wake up!" Victoria cried. "Vic-victoria?" Mistofelees moaned. "Misto! Don't die, you can make it!" Victoria smiled. Mistofelees weakly lifted his hand and pulled Victoria's face close to his and gently kissed her. He knew he was dying. Victoria didn't care that she had Misto's blood on her lips, she enjoyed the kiss. "I love Victoria, never forget me… Vic-" Mistofelees coughed up more blood and went still.

"Misto! Misto NOOOOOO! You can't be dead! YOU CAN'T BE!" Victoria sobbed. She laid her head on Mistofelees chest and sobbed.

Later that night…..

Victoria stood by the old Oak Tree where her and Mistofelees had their first kiss. She wanted to cry, but couldn't so instead of mourning some more, she did what came naturally to every Jellicle, she sang.

"Oh, well, I never was there ever, a cat so clever as Magical Mister Mistofelees." She sang softly, then louder, until she came to the second verse.

"His manner is vague and aloof, and you would think there was nobody shyer! But his voice can be heard on the roof."

"While I was curled up by the fire."

"And he's sometimes been heard by the fire."

"While I was about on the roof."

Victoria saw Mistofelees standing next to her. "MISTO!" She squealed. She jumped on top of him and kissed him. "I thought you were dead!" She chocked. "Haven't you heard of a cat's nine lives? The everlasting cat thought I didn't deserve to die, sooo here I am!" Mistofelees smiled.

You do not know how hard that was to type! To make Mister Mistofelees die! That was hard. Don't judge me!


	6. FRIDAY! WOOOHOOOO!

Friday

"MACAVITY!" Demeter yowled. "Oh God! REALLY!" Victoria hissed. She ran all the way to the end of the Junkyard, only to be stopped by Macavity. "NO! LET ME GO! MIIISTTOO!" Victoria yowled. Macavity just chuckled. "Hello darling, I gave up on Demeter, and I thought my son had good taste in queens, I'll enjoy you." He sneered. "You have a sick mind!" Victoria hissed. "So I've heard." Macavity growled. "Please let me go!" Victoria wailed. "Hmmmmmm, Noooo." Macavity smiled then stared to laugh evilly.

"Macavity! I don't want to hurt you. Just let Victoria go." Mistofelees growled. "Ohhh, the little magic kitty getting angry? Oh well, bye!" Macavity laughed. He started to carry Victoria away, only to be stopped by Munkustrap. Him and Macavity fought with Victoria still on Macavity's shoulder.

Mistofelees ran up to Rum Tum Tugger. "Tugs! We need a distraction! Work on it!" Mistofelees hissed quietly then he walked away. Mistofelees and Munkustrap fought Macavity. Tugger ran up behind Macavity, at least 5 feet away. What do I say? He thought in panic. "Uhhhhh, A HUNDRED!" Tugger yowled as loud as she could. Macavity turned around. "What?" He hissed. Munkustrap ran behind and hit Macavity in the back of the head knocking him over while Mistofelees ran and caught Victoria. "Thanks Misto… I thought Tugger would never get here!" She breathed. Mistofelees and Victoria went up to Tugger. "Nice distraction Tugger." Victoria giggled.

"A HUNDRED!" Tugger yowled again.

?

HAHA! This was SOOOOO random!


	7. SATURDAY!

Saturday! :D

Victoria sat on the TSE 1 car. Mistofelees had to go and practice magic, so she decided to relax. "Hey Vic!" Tugger yowled as he jumped up next to her. So much for relaxing. She thought. "What Tug?" She asked. "Wanna kiss?" He asked raising one of his eyebrows. "NOO!" Victoria hissed. "Your grumpy." Tugger muttered. "Well, maybe I'm grumpy because every time you see me, you ask to kiss me!" Victoria explained.

"I learned a new word, wanna hear it?" Tugger smiled. Victoria sighed. "Sure." She murmered. "Nom." Tugger laughed. "Nom? What does that even mean?" Victoria asked. "I don't know. Nom… Om Nom!" Tugger laughed.

"Please stop."

"NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOOOOOMMMMMM-" "TUGGER! Shut up now!" Victoria hissed. "But nom." "Nom nothing!" Victoria hissed. "But no-" "NOM NOTHING!" Victoria yowled. Tugger started to whimper. "What is it now?" Victoria muttered. "You, yelled, at meeeeeaaaaaaaaaaa!" Tugger cried. "I'm sorry?" Victoria suggested. "Thank you!" Tugger smiled, then he bounced off.

THAT WAS SOOOOO STUPID AND RANDOM AND FUN!

This is from sponge bob if you didn't notice.


End file.
